The New World
by TheEmoVanity
Summary: (Thor 2 Spoilers) T for now, might be M later. Loki's in Asgardian prison and everything seems to be calm & peaceful along the 9 realms... that is, until Malekith reawakens. What are Thor & the Avengers going to do? What happens when the Black Widow is kidnapped & injected with something off worldly? What's her relation with Jane Foster? Whats Thanos got to do w/ it? Blackfrost fic
1. Germany

Trigger: People die. Mini-torture, well, sort of. Idk.

**Germany**

The test was unbearable. My **_everything_** hurts. Even more horrifying, the scientist, interrogators, were _enjoying_ it, immensely. My brain, my whole body feels like it's on fire. No. I've been through fire and this burning is much, _much_ worse. I feel like I'm going to explode any second. Even with my high tolerance of pain, this this, just _HURTS_! No; this is way past hurting. I have no other word for this pain. I can't even feel numb if I wanted to. I don't think I'd wish this upon my worst enemy. God. Make it stop. I bet Hell doesn't even burn this bad. And yet, I can't even scream. Even if I could, I wouldn't, I won't give them the satisfaction of letting them know they are succeeding in whatever sick test they're trying to do. I will not let them win. No matter how much it burns.

They do stop drilling and injecting me, with whatever they have, every once in a while. But what's the point? As soon as one stops and leaves another just comes right after him and does the same thing and the burning starts all over again.

I don't know whether I'm awake or not. I keep drifting back and forth from and into consciousness trying to escape the pain and I don't know which is which anymore.

I had no idea where or _when_ I was? Everything looked so different and new. I slowly blink trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

The last logical thing I can remember is the assignment Clint and I were on. Fury had sent us off to Neuschwanstein. A simple small infiltration-data mission. I could have done it alone, but Barton insisted he come. Clint was my escort in, of course. A big player who had more than enough money to gamble and spend. We eventually planned to separate at the gala then meet back up at our hotel while I got what we needed. I flirted with then drugged the man we were stealing the files from. Uploaded them to our SHIELD server, then erased any sign of me being there. On my way back, I was ambushed by four guys which I easily took care of, with my unusual but slick hand to hand training; but one I somehow didn't see stabbed me with a dart which landed so conveniently in my neck, almost instantly knocking me out. And now I'm here. Wherever _here_ is.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Rushman" said a man with a rough German accent who I couldn't recognize as my vision was still heavily blurry and my hearing was a little off. He looked around 40. Not too old but not too young. Most likely the man in charge here but no way the overall leader. He used my cover name, so he mustn't know who I really am, but I was sure to erase all possible tracks of Natalie here. _How_?

Continuing my trance I quickly attempt to scan the room for any exits and don't find any. Damn. Guess I'll just go the hard way. If – no, when I get my strength back I'm going to-

"Sir, I don't think she's ready yet" said a young man interrupting my thoughts. No older than twenty-one, he must be. "There are still many tests we need to do," he said while giving me a slight sympathetic look.

Weird. Every time I make eye contact, I see that every one of these guys have an odd yellow-green glow to their eyes. Humph. Couldn't possibly be –

"Then put her back vunder. She isn't going anyvhere. Hopefully dhis subject _actually_ survives. If not, oh vell. Ve'll get another," said the older man.

And before I could react, I was rapidly losing my very short grip on reality, until I faded back into unconsciousness. Again.

I eventually re-awoke in a dark room. Oh wait – I lied. It's not completely dark. There's just something on my face but I can see a very faint light through whatever the hell is on my eyes.

My body feels unbelievably better but sore. It couldn't be poison the injected me with, no. if they wanted me dead, they've done it.

_Of course my hands are bound_ I thought then sighed. I ferociously shake my head and rub it against my arms trying to get the blindfold off my eyes. Done. The room is basically completely dark except for a faint light coming off a lamp in the corner. Other than hat and the bed-chair I'm tied to and the wires and tools that I'm surrounded by, the room is empty. Wait. Is that, blood? And dead bodies? I have no idea what had happened between my last knock out, but it was something major apparently. I see lab coats stained in the color. Straight ahead is that one older German man with a knife through his eye. Ouch. That must've hurt. I quickly look away before my subconscious saves these images and attempt to plague me with even more nightmares.

I use my flexibility to my advantage and yank my arms down while pulling my legs up into a ball shape and break the ties on my arms. I guess they assumed I didn't 'survive' so they didn't bother tying me all the way up. I stalk forward to the dead older man and pull out the knife. _I **do** need a weapon_, I think, ignoring guilt or other emotions that might creep up on me. I rip apart a couple wires and tie it around my right hand, just in case; I doubt they would leave this kind of place unguarded. _Unless they're all dead_, my mind absently thought.

Stealthily, I walk forward around the perimeter of the wall, my free hand out, until I can find the door. Once I twist it open, I slip out and scout right. Clear. I start running on instinct. The place seems deserted considering what I saw in my room – cell – testing lab? So I should be able to take out anyone, if necessary. I just need to get out of here. Preferably alive.

I finally reach a door reading "Emergency Exit" and ran out of it.

Sunlight! I'm really surprised how easy that was. A little too easy, but I'm not trying to jinx anything. Whatever attacked those men must've been angry and who knows if it could be after me to.

Discovering my surroundings, I notice it looks like I'm still in Germany. Not sure if this is a good thing, or a bad one.

There's a payphone about twenty meters ahead which I stumble over to and dial familiar cell number. _I hope he answers and he's still here_, I think.

"Clint, it's me... Yeah, I'm fine... Look. I got compromised and I'll brief you back at the hotel... Alright, can you GPS this payphone and come pick me up. I have no idea where I am... Right. Bye."

Having nothing to do, but wait around in these bloodstained clothes – I'm not even sure if it's my blood or not... Shit. Shit Shit Shit. If anyone saw me right now in _this_ – what the hell am I even wearing? It looks like a combination of a hospital gown and my dress from last night. What the hell?

I quickly skip across the street into the alley before anyone really notices me. Fortunately, Clint arrives just minutes later and I casually walk up into the van and hop in.

"Nat, you alright?" he asks.

"Could be a little better. Can we just get back to the hotel? I want to shower and attempt to rest a little before I have to deal with the debriefing and Fury"

"But your clothes–"

"I'm fine"

He gives me a silent sympathetic look then puts his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. I nod and fake a smile back. He eventually starts driving after I continually stare out of the window, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

**_!_**

"My lord, Malekith?" said an underling elf.  
Not looking at the elf who spoke to him he said "It has begun. We will strike soon. Very, soon".

**_!_**

* * *

"They did what?" Clint exclaimed while continually pacing the small hotel room, "We need to get you to a SHIELD hospital, Nat! We have no idea what they put in you. What if it's poison or a bomb or some type of self–"

"Don't worry. Calm down." I responded resigned. "If I could handle everything they put me through at the Red Room, I'm pretty sure I can handle this. There's no way it could be worse than New York".

"We don't even know who did this." He stopped pacing and looked directly at me, "What if they're after you? Me? After SHIELD? Using you as bait."

"Clint. As we both know I'm a highly skilled assassin who gave the word 'bad-ass' a whole new meaning. I think I can handle a couple of German guys." He still didn't look convinced. "Okay, look. I'll go to the SHIELD infirmary when we get back. Stop worrying, you're turning into such a girl" Clint visibly calmed down and relaxed if only a little. On that note I grabbed my luggage and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be out in fifteen"

* * *

! MEANWHILE ON A FAMILIAR REALM!

"We've been over this for centuries Loki! This is the last time you shall defy me and the laws of Asgard," Odin shouted over his adopted son's foolish-ness and absurd complaints. He'd just about had it with Loki. He's given him so many chances over the many years, and he seems un-dynamic to redemption.

"It wasn't _my_ fault. I didn't have much of a choice _father_" Loki extended the last word in a long sarcastic drawl. "It was either take over Earth and hand over the cube or death. I choose to live".

"Enough!" the Allfather raised his voice, then calmly continued, "You are lucky you were not sentenced to death–"

"Lucky!?" Loki quickly retorted, taking a slight step toward the Allfather. din continued as if Loki hadn't spoken, "Frigga is the only reason you are alive. You are to be taken into Asgard's prison and stay there."

"So I am to be left to rot in a cell? All for what? Going to Midgard and acting like what I am? A king, a god!?"

"A god? We are no different than they are. We are born, we live, and we die."

"Pfft. Yes." he breathed "give or take five thousand years," he mumbled the last part to himself, but Odin still caught it.

"If you so wish for this to be your fate," they made eye contact for the smallest of seconds and while Odin did genuinely feel slightly sorry for his adopted son's fate, – that is, until Loki retorted at the look and gave a look of crude and revulsion at the sentimental gesture, "So be it."

Loki deftly uttered "I was supposed to be king–"

"Loki." Odin cut him off and after a four second stare down he continued. "Guards!" Odin said, and with that notion, Loki was whisked away and by his chains; taken into the many depths of the Asgardian prison and locked in a cell to forever buncombe there.

* * *

_Continued in chapter 2_

_A/N Trust me, it gets better_

!


	2. London

**London**

"Darcy," Jane complained, "I don't even see why you brought me here or why _you_ have an intern." They both turn around to look at Ian, Darcy's new intern, who gives a genuine smile in which Darcy flirtatiously returns. "It was going so good with Richard." Fortunately _and_ unfortunately, Darcy had to come crash and 'kidnap' Jane away while she was on her, dare she think, _date_.

"Look," Darcy started. "One, it was not 'going good', Humph, talk about awkward. Sea bass, sea bass!" she laughed "And two, your toaster, GPS thingy started going all wonky while you were on your 'date'" Jane gave Darcy a dirty look for interrupting the thing. "And the squiggly lines and circles all led here. But the thing is, the readings look exactly the same as–"

"as New Mexico", Jane finished when she saw the small hieroglyphics and squiggles on the astronomical spectrometer.

The trio came to a halt when they saw several shadows through the barracks and a large flock of birds fly from out of nowhere.

"Hello! Anyone here!?" Darcy obnoxiously shouted. "Don't shoot me, I'm American!"

"Really?" Jane asked with sarcasm. "Could you be any louder?"

"Actually I –" was all Darcy spit out before Ian covered her mouth with his free hand.

"Thank you," Jane breathed. Walking a few meters ahead she saw the shadows again, but they appeared to look short and, human? "Hello? It's okay, we won't hurt you" she said in the nicest voice possible.

Just following that statement, three children, roughly about twelve, came out from behind the stairs they were hiding behind. "Are you the police?" the youngest asked in a shy timid voice. It sounded adorable accompanied with her British accent.

"Oh, no!" Jane replied. "We are –" she turned, seeing Darcy look clueless-ly around and Ian still with his hand on her mouth. "I'm a scientist."

"Hey!" Darcy tried to say but it came out as if she were making a whale call.

"We weren't doing anything bad. We just found it here," said the boy walking a bit forward.

"Found what? Can you show us?" Jane said

The youngest, a female, nodded her head and grabbed Jane's hand and followed the two older kids to it.

The three scientist were all taken aback by what they laid their eyes on.

A floating semi-truck, which seemed to be held up by nothing. No possible thing other than –

"Magic!" squealed the little girl holding onto Jane's hand.

Jane quickly gave her a reassuring smile. Had this been two years ago, before, the windstorm, before Thor and before the Avengers. She would've never believe it. But since she's actually experienced it first hand, she had but nothing to do than believe it.

"Come," said the other girl. Gesturing to the top of the stairs. "This is really cool".

Led up the stairs by the children, the scientists gaped in astonishment as they came to a halt and witnessed the young boy drop an empty pop bottle once they reached midway to the top.

The bottle went straight down almost past two levels of stairs down, then vanished.

Jane, Darcy, and Ian all held confused looks upon their faces as they looked at the oldest of the children.

"Where did it go?" Jane asked.

The boy did not answer but simple pointed up. The trio followed his finger and alas; they saw the bottle come back down. Disappear, then fall back down from a couple of levels higher up than they were.

Jane looked at her thingy and Darcy gave her a knowing look.

"Don't touch anything," she ordered, more to Darcy than anyone else as she took off and started after the signal to where it was strongest.

_beep. Beep. BEEP._ The sounds coming from her device got louder and stronger the longer she walked in the direction of the signal.

_Whoosh. _

A sudden random wind from seemingly nowhere came and blew around Jane. Somehow it seemed as if the wind was pushing her back, as if it was trying to keep her away from where the signal was coming from. Jane ignored the uneasy feeling she felt in her stomach and kept trudging forward. She finally made it past the wind barrier and after that it stopped pushing her back and started to pull her forward. Fast. So fast she nearly dropped the spectrometer.

Thump.

She landed harshly, yet gracefully on hard gravel. For a couple of seconds she was seeing stars until she realized what she was doing.

Jane got up, dusted herself off, then realized her surrounds. It seemed to be that she was on an isle that only led to a large rock pillar that suspiciously glowed red. Curious as a scientist will ever get, she walked up to it and peeped in. She got even more curious and stuck her hand in and tried to grab it.

The red mist flowed around her hand for a second the rammed itself into her hand. It felt as if she were at the doctor getting the flu shot but ten times worse and not just in the arm. The mist flowed throughout her body and eventually was all but inside her. Her unwilling eyes glowed red until Jane couldn't take it anymore and she fainted from what was going on. It all happened so fast. One second she was looking at this, the next she was injected with this, this- thing and it felt so freezing cold but from the inside, then she just let go.

Her unconscious body lay on the floor next to the pillar.

_**!**_

* * *

_**!**_

"Thanos" the Other squealed in that inhumane voice.

"Yes?" he responded. After the Chitauri defeat at New York, Thanos was upset but vengeful. He constantly planned on his revenge against the Avengers but mainly a specific silver-tongued demigod who promised he would not fail.

"The god has failed us. I suggest we send chitauri to re-claim him from the realms of Asgard and we can begin the torture. He knows. There is no barren moon, no wasteland, no realm where we cannot find him. When should we begin?"

"No, not yet. We will be acquiring the god soon though. First, we need to pay a vist to a certain dark elf. Prepare the ship."

_**!**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**For some reason some things didn't come out correctly, so I had to re-edit the chapter. **

**2 Reviews; Yay!**

**By the by, I JUST SAW MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! Thought I'd hate the movie, but I LOVED IT. Lol, sorry. O:**

**REQUEST: Does anyone wanna draw a cover for this story, (or any of my other ones) pwease? I'll love you for almost forever. **


	3. X-rays and Mysterious Sightings

Asgard

Loki POV

_That blasted oaf!_ he thought to himself. Why? _WHY! My **brother** and those stupid Avengers just **had** to come and ruin my plans and now I am cursed to this chamber for all eternity. And now. Now that Thanos knows I've failed... Now that, that blasted red-haired mortal beat me at my own game... Now that mother sees me as a monster..._

"Ah!" he screamed out in rage, "I was _so_ close!"

Loki kicked the coffee table sending it flying through the room and it shattering on impact. After that moment , he decided he could just let out the rest of his contained trepidation, anger, somber. He went off destroying all of what little he had in the room- cell. He threw the mirror at the golden gate separating him and the real world and it shattered into several pieces, just like him. All this, all these emotions were strangers. He renowned for being the one that kept calm and patient, like a game of chess, his favorite; whereas Thor would throw a fit when he didn't get what he wanted. He was use to being rejected and hid his pain in calmness. Being the god of lies and mischief really helped get things out when they got too bottled up. Mischief is what he's best at.

By now, with everything demolished he slid down, back up against the wall right next to the coffee table he kicked. His quick moving must've sent a breeze because a picture fell out of the drawer from the table. Curiously, he picked it up. _It must be another one of mothers attempts to get me to comply, ugh,_ he thought.

Picture in hand his green glossy eyes slowly grazed over the picture.

It was a painting of the Odinson family. The looking Allfather himself sitting on his golden throne with two children on his lap. One blonde looking slightly older than the other and the other child a raven haired fellow. Both over joyously happy that the Allfather is telling them one of his many famous stories. Their was a woman leaning over the throne, admiring the scene; with her hand on her cheek.

Loki stared at the perfectly captured painting for what seemed like hours.

_Family._ He thought. _I'm sorry. _At that moment he burst into tears and put up an invisible barrier. An illusion, so if anyone were to walk by they would just see him reading a book. Whilst the real Loki just remenisced over his life. _I really am a monster. _

"Loki!" came the voice of an unknown female.

"I've really lost it, haven't I,"he thought aloud.

"No. Not yet anyway," came again, the foreign, yet familiar voice. "I thought I'd just pay an old friend a visit," she said stepping out of a wall.

"Amora"

"Enchantress," she corrected.

"I believe with our past, I may call you whatever I please."

She grimaced but did not object. "Look, my Lord. I came to warn you. I know all about Thanos and Surtur wanted me to _offer_ you something." She had his attention now. "Come with me, come work for him and you shall be free of this prison and you shall have your heart's greatest desire, should you choose to do it and finish. You'll even have the chance to rid this world of 'The Avengers'. He knows many of magic and has power you couldn't imagine controlling. He will greatly enhance yours, just as he did mine. I will be back in one mortal year for your decision. Farewell, my Lord." With that, Amora ended her speech, kissed Loki's hand and created a portal and left.

After the portal had dissipated, she mumbled something, which Loki figured was a simple spell. Leaving in her wake the room nicely re-furnished and comfortable. As Loki stood up to stretch he noticed something on his arm. A A watch or, a timer to be more exact. It was counting down the time until Amora would return for Loki's decision. It only held their for a moment.

"What am I to do mother?" Loki whispered sliding back down on the wall; losing himself in his thoughts again as he stared at the small painting once more.

**_!_**

* * *

_**!**_

Somewhere Over The Pacific, SHIELD Helicarrier

We got back from our flight from Neuschwanstein a little after one in the morning. Fury is _not_ a morning person. I learned that from my days as a new recruit, around thirty years ago. Unless we're being blown out of the sky, it's the end of the world, or the council or some other bullshit, Fury _should not be_ woken up. Clint and I just decided to leave our details with Hill. I tried to scurry off to my chambers before Clint noticed my absence but as always, he saw me.

"Nat, please" those two little words would normally have meant nothing to me, but because it's _him_, it meant so much. Uh, I hate sentiment.

"Alright, alright. I'll go now," I nonchalantly shrugged off and started heading towards the infirmary.

"The Convergence is happening soon, I'm telling you" I heard Dr. Erik Selvig say through a screen, as I passed through the hallways. "I'm _not_ crazy!"

"Yes, yes Doctor," said an unswayed Coulson, "I believe you".

Ever since after New York, Selvig had been acting a little, deranged, to say the least. Fury and the other scientist believe it to be because of him being influenced with the Tesseract during New York.

I have no opinion on it. My only concer is Barton. I'm sure I knocked it out of him but who knows. Maybe it only lingers on the weak. Being a spy & assassin, and all, we have a strong control over our minds, but you knew that already. If he went rogue again, I could gladly kick his ass again, but what then? If he went like Selvig, need I remind you he was running around stark naked in public; Fury would keep him around, for me, because I need him, but he would eventually get terminated. I shudder at the thought. I can't lose the only person I've ever been able to trust.

"Dr. Chakwas", I greeted SHIELD's head practitioner. "How are you?" I greeted her. I respect the woman more than anyone else on the ship, excluding Fury, of course. Both of their histories are intresting tales to hear. I remember before Barton and I were in Budapest, Chakwas and I shared a bottle of her favorite drink, _Serrice Ice Brandy_. It is quite the drink. I secretly stored one in the back of my closet. I have no use for it now and I'm not much of a drinker; but I enjoy the drink and if they day ever comes that I _need_ it, it's there.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she replies in that ever gentle and nice voice she always uses, "but the question is, how are _you_?"she said giving me a knowing look.

"He told you didn't he?" I assumed, even though I know it was_ him_.

"Of course," she said. "Y'know he's only doing it because he cares".

"I know,"I sighed. Barton was overreacting. If it was deadly, I'd be dead. "Let's get this over with".

"As you wish"

She did a normal check-up, finding nothing wrong with me physically. The mentally part, even if there was something the Germans did, -which she didn't find- there was nothing she could do. I'm too far gone. With my memories, any normal would have lost their mind. Lastly she did an X-Ray. I never get use to that feeling. Overall she saw no broken bones or things in the wrong places. She did find a small amout of gamma radiation, but she told me it was nothing and that the machine was just old. This had benn hapening to other getting X-Rays as well.

"I see nothing wrong dear"

"I knew he was just overreacting. Thank you Doctor," I said as I started exiting to my room.

"Alright. Oh and Natasha," she said before I was out the door, "We should share my brandy once more, soon. Just for old times sake".

"Okay" I quickly but honestly replied while I walked out the door.

_Overreacting for nothing,_ I thought. I love seeing the Doctor, don't get me wrong, but I hate "check-ups" and feeling so vulnerable. If someone, anyone attacked at that moment, I'd be screwed. _At least I know there's nothing wrong_.

As I rounded the corner to my door, I saw someone, no something. I couldn't believe it. Oddly as it is , seeing the thing caught me off guard. I quickly went into assassin mode, pulled out my gun, and entered and scanned my room for anything suspicious. Clear.

I did my usual routine and got ready for bed. I still couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. And as I closed my eyes I saw another glimpse of the man or thing from the corner of my eye.

_**!**_

* * *

_**!**_

_**A/N ** _**Thank You to everyone who review'd/fave/followed :D There was a comment saying when/how long before I would update: well, i honestly don't know. I love this story and promise it is NOT dead and I will not abandon it but I do not have a computer or internet at home, so I have no way to write or update regularly :/ Hopefully, I will be able to soon and thanks reading!**

**P.S. Anyone catch the _Mass Effect_ reference? And can you correctly guess who or what was watching Natasha? If you review what/who it is you win a... cookie! :D **

**-The Emo Vanity **


End file.
